Let Me Write You A Song
by BunniDomi
Summary: Ren takes a whack at composing music for his own song and when he gets to perform it for an unsuspecting Masato...It SUCKS! Masato in turn tries to help him out and soon enough, they find themselves helping each other write a song!


Hellooo~! This is one of the few stories i actually bothered finishing and uploading xD I hope you all like. I also believe that there's simply not enough RenxMasato out there in the world, so here y'all are! Just a little bonding between the two, eh, i thought up the plot along the way... Enjoy~!

* * *

The traditional Japanese man sat at his small writing table, his hand poised to write again. However, the brush was still and was being pressed deeply onto the paper, causing the black ink to seep in everywhere, destroying his current piece of writing, which was to bear the word 'Inner Peace.' But now instead of the artistically made black writing, instead there was a large black splotch that was traveling greedily all over the paper, leaving the word at 'Inne-. 'Masato's eye twitched irritatedly at the constant sound that was happening just behind him, on the other side of his room. _Whish…Thunk. Whish…Thunk. Whish…Thunk." _It was endless. Darts pierced through the air and landed on the target, probably hitting the bull's eye 90% of the time. Jinguji Ren, his roommate and probably best frenemy was lounging casually on his bed, the pile of darts at his side never ending. Usually, the brown haired teen would throw around three or four at a time, and then either stop, or take his time to slowly get up and retrieve them. It was during those moments of quiet that Masato would calm himself down and brace himself for the next 'Whish-Thunk' that would happen. But recently, the other financial owner's son had purchased a large package of darts, believing that it would make it easier on him to just throw as many as he wanted, instead of just a bare handful. To Ren, that must've been a leisurely pleasure, however, Masato now had to deal with the sounds of darts that amounted up to 10…15…even 20. The first couple of days, he forced himself to endure it. They weren't always in the same room at every hour of the day, and when they were, they kept to themselves. But recently, Ren had been lazy in his dancing. Ren had been neglecting a lot of school work. Ren had been lazy-ing about on his bed when there were song deadlines and work to be done. Ren did this, Ren did that, and being a man with strict school terms, he was about to explode.

"Ren." The blue-haired man said out of the blue, lifting his brush off the paper, quietly tsk-ing at himself as he looked at the completely soiled paper that had even started to seep into the table underneath it. "Don't you have work to do?" He said bluntly. "Your next song is due in a few days, and I know for a fact that you've only written a single verse." He added as he started to return his writing utensils away.

Turning to look at him, his hand stilled in the motion just before he was to throw. "Ah?" he mused, raising an eyebrow. "I'm aware, Hirijikawa. No need for you to worry." He said easily and let loose the dart, watching it hit the ring just outside of the bull's eye. His eye twitched. "And how about you? Have you finished?" He asked in return in an uninterested manner, already knowing the answer. The other teen always finished things quickly, leaving him enough room to revise and rewrite before the deadlines came.

"Of course I have." Masato answered simply and stood up, adjusting and brushing off his yukata. He moved to the side to pick up his day clothes, heading to the bathroom. "You should start writing, Ren." He said, casting the other a warning glance as he stepped down off of the one-step divider that was in their room. "Nanami said that she had a new song that was to be ready soon. Don't give yourself twice the amount of work to tend to." He said, opening the door and stepping in.

Raising an eyebrow once more, he turned to look at his friend. "What, are you actually worried for me, Masato?"

He was then cut off by and snort and a roll of the other's eyes, before the blue-haired teen narrowed them, turning to face him in the bathroom entrance. "No, of course not. If you're too focused on your own song, you will have less concentration on the next song and dance that was written for us by Nanami, and effectively ruin it." He said coldly and closed the door promptly. At that, he turned away and began to change.

Outside, the other teen let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "Less attention on the lady's song?" he mused in thought. "Ridiculous." He muttered. Although in a few minutes, he had risen from the bed and had grabbed a notepad, leaving the room for his usual relaxing place.

* * *

There was no doubt that the two teens didn't get along famously. Of course, they did…_ somewhat_ get along, but it was usually because they stayed out of each other's business, and only communicated when needed. However, that didn't prevent them from pursuing the same woman. Nanami Haruka, their song writer, was a gift from the heavens, and both boys knew that. Unfortunately, five other boys new that as well. Each one, completely different, but each one, with the same goal. They all knew the rules and were all fully aware that reaching out to Haruka for love was forbidden. Then again, that didn't stop them from taking advantage of the time they had alone with her…

Ren seemed to take _too_ much advantage. He didn't conceal his feelings as much as the other boys did, and in fact went as far as to ordering flowers for the woman at the end of almost every week. He took every chance he could to take her chin, or whisper in her ear, despite the fact that the girl would grow terribly embarrassed and flustered, unknowing what to do. Luckily, it wasn't the kind of flustered that had lust shining in her eyes. Heavens no. It was the 'Someone-please-get-this-pervert-off-of-me' Kind of look. At least, that's what Masato saw it as. Most of the other's gradually got used to his extreme shows of affection; however, being the teen's roommate, Masato found it a giant hassle. Why was he able to do that? What gave him the thought that he would be able to? Sure, they were all in secret competition that no one would ever win, but Ren was just…just too much, in the view of Masato.

Stepping out, holding his folded yukata, he noticed that the long-haired teen was absent from his side of the room, as well as the pad of paper that resided on his desk. _"Good."_ He said with an affirmative nod. _"At least something got to his head and gave him proper sense…"_ He returned the clothes onto his bed, set aside for washing, and took his book of composed piano pieces, stepping out of the doorway. He felt waves of exhaustion overcome him as he remembered the activities of the past days. Lots of dance rehearsals, and plenty of singing. Not only that, but his historical movie was coming up in the next week, so he had done many private rehearsals for that as well. The teen felt tired, but he knew that being an idol, this was to be expected.

He found the door to the music room that he normally went to, and walked inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked towards the piano and froze in shock, letting out a small sound of surprise. "Jinguji!?" He said, aghast as to why the other was in _his_ practice room, sitting on the bench to _his _piano. Well, none of it was really his, but he basically claimed it by using it every day. He was stunned and had no idea what to do, or how to register the situation. He watched as Ren looked up in surprise, his own eyes filling with shock as he stood up and quickly got off the bench, walking around the piano.

"Hijirikawa? What are you doing in here?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

Masato had to restrain back a scoff at the other's idiocy. "This is my practice room…" He said to the other calmly, but with a biting tone. What on earth was Ren doing in here anyways? He had no idea how to play piano.

Giving the other an incredulous look, he crossed his arms. "_Your_ practice room? I do vaguely remember that all rooms in this building were public, save for personal dorms." He pointed out and all Masato could do was clench his hands at his sides.

"You're supposed to be working on your song, what are you doing in here?" He retorted.

"I _AM_ working on my song!"

"I don't believe you. Why in here? There's no need for you to be using the piano. "

"I was trying to see if I could make a tun-"

"You're not a composer, that's not your job."

"Neither are you, so why do you insist on writing musi-"

"Nanami will write the music to your songs, Ren, so don't bother-"

"I'm doing it to make things easier for her!" The fair-haired teen snapped back, stunning the other into silence. "You said she's working on another piece, didn't you? One for all of us? So, to let her focus on that, I'll do my part, and maybe even more." He said with narrowed eyes. "So what if I can't play the piano? I can plunk out a melody without necessarily having to know what notes are which. If I sing it to her, she can just transcribe it!" He spoke with a frustrated sound and turned to grab the music off of the piano, waving it in front of him. It was filled with words, scratch outs, and arrows. Masato looked at it as it were from another world.

"What is..." he started off but was cut off again by the other.

"It's my song. I finished it, but I'm trying to see if I can put in any music that will go along. I put in a melody for the first verse only…" He said with a small frown. "Composing it actually quite harder than it looks-"

"That's why you shouldn't be writing music!" The traditional man said in a voice close to a shout. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to douse his irritation but all it did was stay lit.

Frowning, he crossed his arms, pulling the music back away. "Why don't you just hear it then? Tell me what you think. It'll only be the first verse, but I assure you that it should be at least somewhat fine. We've all heard how the lady's music goes; I can simply try and copy that." He said confidently, stepping forward with determined eyes. He looked strong and unyielding, as if desperate to show that he was able to write music, granted a bit shakily, but it was something.

Masato hesitated, unsure if he should bother with the other's song but he glanced back at the piano with a longing expression. Perhaps…if he listened this once, then the other will go away quicker, and he'll have the piano to himself. Yes, that would be appreciated. "Fine." He told the other with a frown. "But make it quick. I wish to practice as well." He said, closing his eyes for a brief second, before reopening them with a calmer look.

Ren gave a small smile and nodded, clearing his throat. Setting the sheet music down, he launched into the first verse.

_Sweet, sweet is the way I name your voice  
Warm, warm is the way your melodies, feelings, touch me  
Never before have I held such a dream  
Never have I held this treasure in my hands  
Stay, stay by my side and let me hold you  
Love, love is the answer to these things._

He quieted down after that with his hands before him, stilled after his moment of drama. He opened his eyes to look at the other boy who was staring at him in complete shock. He felt the rising pride in him start to bubble as he quickly ran over the song again in his head. Maybe he could keep that melody for the second verse, and make something more melodic for the chorus…

Masato was in utter, complete, shock. He could simply stare at the other as he sang; his hands limp at his side. _"He wrote this…by himself?"_ he thought to himself in shock, watching as Ren sang with vigor and expression, the small amount of words that were to be labeled as his verse one. When he finished, the blue-haired teen stayed still, thoughts rapidly flying through his head as he tried to figure out how to phrase it to the other. The melody itself…with rising moments and deep slow parts…

"It's awful." He stated, giving Ren a look of utter disgust. "Jinguji this is one of the most awful melodies I've heard in my life time, and that usually doesn't happen."

At every word, Ren felt himself crack into little pieces. His song…sucked? But he spent a good amount of time writing that melody! He performed it wonderfully, with passion and expression, and he honest to goodness thought that it would be complimented, or at least tolerated, but here he was listening to his roommate say his music _SUCKED_? "Masato-" He tried to say, but was cut off by the other's rant.

"This is precisely way you are an _idol_ and not a _composer _Ren, you simply cannot do it. As I've said before, Nanami is in charge of your music, so leave it to her!" He insisted and walked towards the piano, past Ren. At first, the long-haired teen thought that he would begin practicing his own music and completely disregard him and his music, taking it as his cue to 'leave' and go do something more useful than writing trashy music. However, Masato sat himself down and quickly played the tune that Ren just sang.

"The beginning part where you sing about how the feeling is 'warm' and 'sweet' should feel warm and sweet, so you shouldn't immediately launch into such a high register." He said, already improvising on the piano. His hands flew across the keyboard, turning Ren's melody into something much sweeter, stopping where he stopped his words. He looked up at Ren who was watching him, dumbfounded.

"Ah…?"

"Are you paying attention?" He said quirking an eyebrow and shooting him a luck that was all serious. "I am fixing your song for you." He said bluntly and started playing again, fixing the other's entire melody along the way.

"I… I am…" the other idol muttered with a small nod, watching and listening as his own melody was transformed before him. He was surprised. Utterly surprised. Did his song really irritate Masato so much that he went out of his way to redo it, rather than brush him off?

* * *

For the next few hours, it went along just like that. Ren leaned against the side of the piano, writing in notes next to his lyrics, humming. At the piano, Masato played almost constantly, going back and redoing this, and showing Ren how to sing it, or how it would go. They worked diligently, Masato's piano books discarded at the side, as the stand was instead littered with notes and chords full of Ren's song. The short-haired teen had to admit, that the lyrics to Ren's song were good, but that was to be expected of the idol. However, he knew his music was nothing like Nanami's. Her songs were full of life and excitement, whereas his songs were full of soft passion and quiet, lyrical melodies. Pointing that out to Ren, he was surprised when the other had said that he didn't mind, and actually liked Masato's songs. It was a change, of course, but after time and time again of repeating phrases, and mastering melodies, they were both shocked to find that Ren's voice could indeed blend in well with Masato's piano pieces.

"If you sing it like this, here listen: _Never befooore…_"

"Ah that sounds good, so what if I stressed this word and made this a bit slower…"

"Yes, that sounds good! Now, I was thinking, for this part of your chorus, how about this tune…?"

"Sounds very Japanese."

"Well, we _are_ in-"

"No, no I was just saying. I like it, let me try singing…"

* * *

They finished around dinner time, just enough for the sun to go down, and the lights to shine even brighter. Masato pressed his hands against the keyboard and hung his head, letting out a tiny groan. "My God….I'm never composing song music again…" He muttered and at his side, Ren was leaning on his back against the piano, his hand, rubbing his face.

"Fully agreed." He said with complete confidence.

After a minute of just silence relaxing, Masato lifted his head to look up at the other teen with a small smile. "Well, at least the song came out well." He said with a shrug. "Very different from your normal style, but I do believe that it would still by some kind of hit. If not, it is your fault for allowing me to compose for your song." He said with an indignant sniff.

Ren looked shocked and scoffed. "Well, excuse me," he started off, with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "But it wasn't me who started to completely insult my melody, then say down by his free will and completely changed it!" he retorted but laughed lightly. "Oh well, the song is finished, and now we can let the little lamb work out our song." He said with a nod.

"Ah. Right…" he said, thinking for a moment. "When you turn in these lyrics, Nanami will assume she'll need to write music to it, isn't that right..?" He mused, and then raised an eyebrow, looking at the other. "How are you going to explain to her that that isn't needed anymore?" He asked curiously.

Rubbing his chin, he nodded. "That _will_ be something hard to explain, wouldn't it…" he murmured. "Ah well, maybe I'll just write another pair of lyrics and turn that in." He said with an affirmative nod.

Looking a bit surprised, he furrowed his brows. "Another song? Just for the…But this song should do just fine, it will just have a different melody if you choose not to tell anyone that we composed music to this one." Masato retaliated, taking the music sheets down off of the piano and shifting through them. It'd be a shame, of course. He actually did like this piece.

"And leave this amazing melody alone?" Said the other, raising an eyebrow at him. "Heavens, no. This is too good of a song to abandon…" He mused and smiled gratefully at the other. "Thank you. I suppose I misunderstood your talent, not only for piano, but for composing."

Masato pursed his lips, a feeling of happiness rising in him that he was praised, but also surprise at the fact that it was from Ren of all people. "Ah…well, thank-"

"Also, I was thinking," continued Ren. "Maybe, if I have the time to write some more lyrics in my free time, you and I could perhaps write music to it, and they could be songs simply sung in the dorm room, or the practice room, or by ourselves." He suggested chuckling as the other's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I don't think…"

"One more thing." Ren said, and Masato's eyes grew even wider, unable to think of just _what_ the other could offer next. "What's your opinion on duets?" He asked with a polite smile.

"D-DUETS?"

* * *

Rates and reviews make a happy author!

3


End file.
